Sparrow & Nightingale
by x-Pretty-Kitty-x
Summary: Sally Sparrow saved the Doctor and Martha when the Weeping Angels sent them back to 1969. Sally sent the TARDIS to 1969 and brought them back. But what if Sally Sparrow met Martha Jones again after Martha left the Doctor?
1. Not a usual day

**Author's Note:**** Just a randum idea I came up with when I was bored and it was interesting to see how it went.****Disclaimer:**** Unfortunately I don't own the characters of Torchwood or Doctor Who all characters belong to Russell T Davies and the BBC. I only own the story containing the characters. ****Chapter 1: Not a usual day**

Everyday Martha Jones would arrive to work and be greeted by an enthusiastic Jack saying,

"Martha Jones, voice of a Nightingale. How are you?"

Martha would smile and reply,

"Fine, Jack. How are you?"

"Great!" He would beam.

Ianto would be more shy and would ask softly,

"How are you doing today, Martha? Would you like something to drink?"

After her reply, Ianto would walk off to make drinks for everyone.

Gwen would say happily,

"Hey Martha. Are you ok today?"

"Fine, yeah. What about you?" Martha would ask nicely

"Great, thanks."

Later, Donna would arrive, and say jokingly,

"Hey Martha. Not got bored of the job, yet?"

"How could I? With Jack saying the usual, 'Martha Jones, voice of a Nightingale.', Ianto's sweet greeting and a coffee. And you and Gwen saying hello so cheerfully."

Today, however, was slightly different. When Martha arrived at 8am, as usual, Jack was sat in his office away from the rest of the team. Ianto was with him and Gwen was sitting silently at her desk, looking through… a photo album, by the looks of it. Donna hadn't arrived yet; she only came in at 9am.

Gwen was looking tearfully at the pages of a photo album. She stared absent-mindedly and longingly at a particular picture, of Owen and Toshiko. They looked so happy.

"It's two years today that they died." She replied sadly, as Martha approached her.

"Gwen, I'm sorry, I know you miss them." Martha replied, placing a gentle hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"It's not fair." Gwen mumbled, tears falling. "Why did it have to be them?"

"I know it's not, Gwen, nothing is in life." Martha soothed gently.

"I want them… back!" Gwen sobbed slightly.

"I know you do, Gwen, but we don't always get what we want just because we want it." Martha stated gently.

"I wish… I… had a… time… machine!" Gwen continued to sob.

"Trust me, you don't."

Gwen didn't notice the tone in Martha's voice.

"I do."

"You don't, Gwen. Trust me and Jack on that one."

"But did it have to be them? Why did they have to die?"

"Gwen, they died saving innocent people…"

"Exactly, innocent people who never knew, never knew how close they were to death, never knew that people died saving them and some of those people aren't even innocent. Some of those people could be murderers or rapists that haven't been caught yet. Two innocent people died to save some innocent people and most not-so-innocent people…"

"Gwen, that's what our job entails. We can't change that and unfortunately we can't bring back Owen and Tosh, but what we can do is not let them die for nothing. We carry on, because that's all we can do." Martha replied, knowing that not even a time machine could set things right.

"Yeah, I know but it's not fair!" Gwen replied sadly.

"I know it's not, believe me I do."

"Dammit!" A voice shouted.

"Jack, please, just…" Martha asked softly, looking towards Gwen.

Jack walked slowly over to them, "Martha, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. Are you two ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry I understand, Jack." Martha replied with a soft smile.

Gwen just smiled sadly.

Jack hugged Martha and Gwen tightly, causing them to struggle out of his grasp.

"What? Do you not like hugs anymore?" Jack pouted.

"Course, when we can breathe." Martha replied sarcastically, before grinning at Jack.

"Look, why don't I go out and go get us all coffee and brownies."

Gwen sat back down, looking at the album once more.

"There something wrong with my coffee?" Ianto asked, a smile forming.

"Ok then. Just brownies." Martha smiled.

"Sure." Jack replied, giving her a wink and a smile.

**Chapter 1 redone ****. Hope everyone enjoys it **** xxxx**


	2. Weevil Hunting

**Just a short chapter about Jack and Ianto's Weevil hunting trip (_actual _Weevil hunting). References to series one and series two episodes so if you've seen them then there's no spoilers. If you haven't then I suggest you don't read this until you have. Enjoy!**

**Weevil Hunting**

Jack and Ianto had almost caught the two Weevils, three times. Ianto was right, the Weevils did seem to be immune to the Weevil spray. This factor was making it harder to catch the Weevils.

"Dammit! Why can't we catch them?" Jack asked in frustration, he was now getting incredibly impatient.

"It's the spray, it's having no effect what so ever!" Ianto replied, equally as frustrated.

"That's it!" Ianto concluded, before sneaking up on one of the Weevils and hitting it across the back of the head, knocking it unconscious.

"Wow. Well, while that one's unconscious, please could you help me?" Jack asked, smiling a little.

"Sure, no problem." The Welshman replied, before hitting the second Weevil across the back of the head.

Unfortunately, this Weevil wasn't going to go down without a fight, instead it turned on Ianto. Ianto took a few steps back but then he lost his footing and landed on the hard concrete.

"Ianto!" Jack screamed.

"Jack, I'm ok, don't panic!"

"What? Are you serious?" Jack asked in shock.

"Of course I'm bloody serious!"

"But…" Jack was about to argue.

"Please don't argue, Jack. Just… be careful."

"I will." Jack replied, raising a log to hit the Weevil with.

The Weevil crashed to the ground with a thud and Ianto breathed a sigh of relief. Jack ignored the unconscious Weevil by stepping over it and kneeling down next to Ianto.

"You ok, babe?" He asked softly, running his fingers through the young Welshman's hair.

"I'm fine, Jack." Ianto replied, smiling at Jack. "You're always so worried about me, I'm not a child, you know, I'm alright."

"Sorry, I just… can't help it. Every time I see you in danger, I panic cause I might lose you."

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Ianto grinned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jack replied, quite seriously before smiling and then leaning in to kiss Ianto.

"Come on, let's get these two back to the Hub before they wake up." Ianto ordered, pushing Jack backwards to make him stand.

"Fine, bossy boots." Jack replied, pretending to strop.

"That's Mr Bossy Boots, to you." Ianto smirked.

"Fine, Mr Bossy Boots."

"Come on, you."

"Ok." Jack pouted.

After a ten-minute struggle to get the two unconscious Weevils into the SUV, Jack and Ianto climbed into the SUV and headed back for the Hub. Both men hoped that what ever was setting off the Rift alarm it was anything but Captain John Hart!


	3. Author Notes

**Author Notes**

Hey, you're probably gonna see this at the end of all my stories, I'm posting it to all of them as I don't know who has added what story.

It's just a quick note to let you all know that right now I am on summer so I will hopefully be updating my stories. As _Sparrow and Nightingale_ is a work-in-progress this will take some time to change and repost so for the moment I will only update the following stories: _I've Been To The Future_, _Torchwood: The Early Years (Toshiko Sato), _and hopefully _My Love. _As for _The Janto Tales_, which I know some of you love, that will be put on hold as I have a new story in my mind which I will get typed up and posted on Fanfiction asap. Warning: it is a little different to my Jack/Ianto pairing cause as I have been reading Jack/Alonso pairings and with Ianto being dead, I had a change of mind. This doesn't mean I am rejecting Ianto just that I am helping RTD, help Jack move on as all people must do. I still LOVE my Janto pairing and all Janto pairings but things die and we must move on.

That's really all I wanted to say so, watch this page cause hopefully all my stories shoud be up to date in no time. I still have college in September so form then until around this time 2011 I will be doing what I usually do: updating when I can.

Thanks to all my friends on here who have been awaiting updates of my stories, it's much appreciated xxxxxxxxxx


	4. Another Author Note

**Another Author Note**

Ok so I'm putting Jack/Alonso fic on hold atm as I have too many unfinished stories. I'm gonna start with _I've Been To The Future_ as it is my longest . Then I'll carry on with _My Love._ Please could I ask, if anyone is reading _Sparrow and Nightingale_ please could you inbox me some feedback and ideas you might have to make the story better as I am struggling to make it a decent story. I'll inbox anyone the edited chapter one to see what people think of it and whether it is better than the original. I cut down the chat between Martha and Jack and changed the beginning a bit to make the story a lot easier to get into.

Feedback would be greatly appreciated and authors will get mentioned. Promise ! .

Not sure when I'll be putting the Jack/Alonso fic on here as not sure of a good title and want to complete all my other ifcs before they get too boring.

Hope everyone enjoys my stories. Sorry its taking so long to update but college/ college work comes first and have friends and family to catch up with over summer. Not sure if I can get anything done Thursday fic-wise as going watching Eclipse with family .

Thanks

Kathie xxxxx


	5. Another Author Note 2

**Author's Notes **

Just to let you know, I haven't died, I'm just back at college and I've currently no inspiration for fanfics. I'm entering a Live Journal contest thing so I'll upload it to here when its completed. Hope you guys haven't got bored of me now : ( xxxxxx


End file.
